Danny and Carly in the Naruto World
by Carly Phantom
Summary: What will it be like if Danny and Carly Fenton was in the Naruto world? They join team 7 with Naruto, Sakura, Saskue and Kakashi. Later in the story, Naruto forces the Hokage to assign them for a B rank mission instead of a D rank mission and they have to protect Sam Manson, a very rich girl, from rouge ninjas. Rated T for cursing and blood. DannyxSakura and SaskuexOC.
1. Prolouge

**Ghostninja-Hey guys. This is my third fanfic and my first crossover fanfic. **

**Danny-Ghostninja here trapped me and Carly here.**

**Saskue-Not just you are trapped here idiot but me, Naruto and Sakura are also trapped by this maniac.**

**Danny-Who are you calling an idiot?**

**Ghostninja-Also what did you call me Uchiha?**

**Saskue-Umm... *gulp* a nice and wonderful author.**

**Ghostninja-Why thank you!**

**Naruto-I want some ramen!**

**Ghostninja-Sorry. Someone say the disclaimer.**

**Sakura-Ghostninja doesn't own Naruto or Danny Phantom. She only owns this story and her OC Carly.**

**Ghostninja-Thank you Sakura. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1-In the Academy

Danny's POV

Hey there. My name is Danny Fenton and I live in the Hidden Leaf Village. My parents got killed by my older sister, Jazz, when me and Carly were only 7. Her mission was to kill our parents or herself. Personally I choose she should die. She had a best friend name Itachi who had the same mission as her to kill his whole clan. Jazz only knew our parents and no one else. Me and my sister, Carly, are the only ones alive in the Fenton clan. We live together in an apartment near the academy where we practice so we can become ninjas! We have our final exams today and if we pass, we get to wear the forehead protector with our sign on it. My mission is to kill Jazz for the revival of my family. We are getting ready for the final exams.

"Hey Danny. You ready?" Carly asked while she made breakfast.

"Yeah sis! Can't wait to see Saskue and Sakura today." I replied. Then I heard a cough that says, 'Sakura is such a stalker.' Sakura loves Saskue to death but there is a slight problem, I am in love with her. Carly understands Saskue more than Sakura will. Sakura is the only one out of all of us who has parents. She will never understand Saskue the way me and Carly do. I was eating my breakfast then I looked at the time. It was 5 minutes to 8.

"Oh shit! Carly, we have 5 minutes till we're late!" I yelled.

"What?" Carly asked then looked at the time. "Holy crap! Lets go." We wore our original ninja suits with our emblem. It had a ghost with the letter 'F' on it. My dad was obsessed with ghosts. I don't know why. We rushed to class then realized we were 5 minutes late.

"Danny. Carly. Late again?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"Yes and I apologize." Carly said while breathing really hard.

"Carly. Sit with me." the dope called Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto." Carly said.

"Baka. Of course she'll refuse." Saskue said with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Shut it." Naruto said.

"Leave Saskue-kun alone Naruto!" Sakura said and punched Naruto.

"Enough! Final exams start with how well you can dodge the mini ninja stars (AN: Forgot what they are called.) then you should try to transform into me then you're done for the day. Lets get started." Iruka Sensei explained.

'Thank you Sensei.' I thought mentally. Everyone, even that baka, did really well in dodging the ninja stars. The transformation part. Oh my god, that was so creepy. Everyone did transform into Sensei. Then it was Sakura's turn.

"Transformation jutsu!" Sakura yelled and turned into Sensei.

"Good job Sakura." Iruka Sensei said. Sakura transformed back and to Saskue, "Did you see that Saskue-kun?" Man I felt like throwing up.

"Next is Saskue." Iruka Sensei said and Saskue did good. Then it was me, then Carly and finally Naruto. Oh god, Naruto, this is why this has gone creepy.

"Now Naruto." Iruka Sensei said. Naruto yelled, "Transformation jutsu." then transformed.

"OH GOD! THE LIGHT!" I yelled and covered my eyes. Iruka Sensei got a nosebleed and Carly was really angry. Naruto transformed into a naked lady. Carly came up to Naruto and slapped him. Naruto changed back and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR EXPOSING WOMANKIND!" Carly yelled.

"What the hell was that Naruto?!" Iruka Sensei yelled.

"My sexy jutsu. Been practicing it alot!" Naruto said while looking proud.

"THIS IS NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!" Iruka Sensei said. "Ok. Class is over." I went out of the Academy. 'Oh I wish he wasn't in my team. He is such a bastard.' I thought. Yep. Today was the weirdest day ever.

**Ghostninja-Ta-da!**

**Danny-Is that a real jutsu?**

**Naruto-Yep. I made it up.**

**Saskue-I'll never forget that day.**

**Ghostninja-That was funny.**

**Danny and Saskue-No it wasn't!**

**Ghostninja-That is your opinion. Not mine. So pls review and I'll give you a rainbow popsicle. See ya. Ghostninja is out!**


	2. Team 7

**Ghostninja-Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Now for the reviews. Exposeryeaaaaaaa (Guest):I like Naruto and I am not bashing him. Danny doesn't like him, that is all. He will be paired up with Sam, the girl they are protecting in the B ranked mission. Sam will see the confidence and hope in Naruto and she'll fall for him. I am a Saskue fan anyway.**

**Saskue-So you are a fan of me?**

**Ghostninja-Yeah because you are soo cool in Shippuden.**

**Naruto-Shippu-who?**

**Ghostninja-Nothing. **

**Danny-Ghostninja doesn't own Naruto or Danny Phantom. She only owns the story and her OC Carly.**

**Ghostninja-Thank you Danny. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Team 7

Carly's POV

A few days later, Danny and I passed the final exams. Everyone passed, even Naruto. I feel sorry for him. He had no family since he was born. I don't want to mean to him but after the sexy jutsu, I was angry that he exposed the womanhood to all the boys. I looked at the forehead protector. I am a ninja. I should be confident. I put it on and went out to the Academy. I sat next to Naruto and apologized to him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was just angry." I said. Naruto gave me a comforting hand.

"Its OK Carly-chan. I really wish me and you will be in the same team." Naruto said while grinning.

"Me too." I said. The names were being called for the teams.

"This group will be a 5 man group. Team 7." Iruka Sensei said. A 5 man group? "Fenton Carly. Uzumaki Naruto." Me and Naruto high-fived. "Uchiha Saskue." Saskue gave me a look then turned back.

"Not Saskue." Naruto said.

"Haurno Sakura." Iruka Sensei said.

"Yay! I'm with Saskue-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"And Fenton Danny." Iruka Sensei said. Hooray! The other names were called and the rest of the teams had 3 people.

'Yeah. I am with Danny and Naruto." I thought.

"Your sensei will meet you after lunch. Class dismissed!" Iruka Sensei said. Danny had a really big smirk and looked at Saskue. I don't know what he is thinking but it's bad. Naruto saw the ramen place and said, "Carly-chan. Lets go there!" and pulled me there. The ramen was yummy there. No wonder Naruto loves ramen, its tasty. When we came back, we met up with Saskue standing by a wall, eating a rice ball. Danny snuck up by Saskue and tackled him in.

"What the frigg?" a person named Shikumaru asked.

"You better not hurt Saskue-kun, Danny!" another person named Ino said.

"We better check out what Danny is doing to Saskue." I said to Naruto.

"Nah. Saskue deserves it anyway. He always acts so cool." Naruto said.

"My brother might do something weird and I better check it out." I said.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

*With Danny and Saskue*

No one's POV

Danny lied there, bruised while Saskue was staring down at him.

"You better not do that again, Fenton." Saskue said.

"Saskue! Stop!" Carly said out loud and kicked the door open.

"Your idiot of a brother attacked me." Saskue growled.

"Do you think I'm done with you?" Danny asked and made some shadow clones.

"Danny. Don't!" Carly yelled. Saskue was tied up and Danny was replaced his form into Saskue's form.

"Now bye!" Danny said and left.

"Let me help you get out." Carly said and untied Saskue.

"Thanks. Now to see what Danny's up to." Saskue said and left.

"Carly-chan! Lets go back to the ramen place." Naruto said and took Carly out of the place.

*With Sakura and Danny*

No one's POV

Sakura was eating lunch alone.

'I can't believe I'm stuck with Carly, Naruto and Danny. I'm glad I'm with Saskue-kun.' Sakura thought. Danny (disguised as Saskue) was by a tree with Saskue's usual smug look on. Sakura dropped her rice ball.

'Saskue-kun. He's so cute with that cool look. And he's staring into my eyes.' Sakura thought.

"Hey. Sakura." Saskue (Danny) said.

'He said my name.' Sakura thought. The real Saskue looked at Danny flirting with Sakura in his form.

'Baka. Flirting with a fangirl of mine in my body.' Saskue thought.

"Umm... Whats... up?" Sakura stuttered as Danny sat with her.

"Noting much." Danny said in Saskue's voice.

"Oh Saskue-kun. I hate that I'm with the Fentons and Naruto. But I'm glad that we're together." Sakura said. Her voice turned kinda flirty and sexy. "You are so hot. Kiss me." She puckered her lips and went close to Danny. Danny's stomach gave a lurch and it starting hurting bad.

"Agh." Danny said and ran off.

"Saskue-kun!" Sakura yelled.

*With Danny*

In the washroom, Danny sat on the seat, back to his form.

'Crap. Why did I chicken out?' he thought. Saskue saw that Danny left and followed him to the washroom. Danny came out and stared at Saskue.

"Who let you out?" Danny growled.

"Your sister." Saskue said.

"I can't believe she trusts him." Danny muttered.

"Pardon?" Saskue asked.

"None of your buisness." Danny said and made shadow clones. Saskue stopped all of them and tied Danny up again.

"How do you do that?" Danny muffled.

"Power." Saskue said. "Carly!" Carly, who was nearby, came.

"What do you want?" Carly asked.

"Take your brother." Saskue said and left.

'Heartless.' Danny thought as Carly untied him.

*With Saskue and Sakura*

"Sorry about that." Saskue said.

"Saskue-kun..." Sakura said.

"Shut up." Saskue said. The wind started blowing really hard.

"But..." Sakura started but Saskue stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth and clenched it.

"Annoying." Saskue said and left. Sakura looked at Saskue and thought, 'He thinks I'm annoying?' Meanwhile, at Danny and Carly's house, the Third Hokage and a Jonin were at the kitchen. The Jonin picked up the orange juice carton that was left by Danny.

"Hmm... this juice was expired a few days ago. Danny might have a bad stomach drinking that." the Jonin said.

"Kakashi. You have him and 4 other people in your group." the Third Hokage said.

"His sister, him, the Nine Tails, the remaining Uchiha and that Haruno girl?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage nodded.

"A unlikely group. Carly and Naruto get along well. Danny and Naruto are getting to know each other better. Carly and Sakura hate each other. Danny and Saskue hate each other. Danny and Sakura have no relationship. Neither does Carly and Saskue." the Third Hokage said.

"Uchiha Saskue doesn't know how he is so much like Fenton Carly and Danny." Kakashi said. "Interesting group I have."

**Ghostninja-Here is chapter 2.**

**Saskue and Danny-*growls at each other***

**Saskue-That is the last time you disguise as me.**

**Danny-This is my first time.**

**Saskue-Still.**

**Naruto-That was a fun chapter. I got to know Carly-chan.**

**Carly-Thanks.**

**Danny-You haven't said anything the whole time.**

**Ghostninja-She hasn't since the first chapter.**

**Carly-Pls review and like this story. Bye.**

**Ghostninja-See ya.**


	3. Meeting Kakashi Sensei

**Ghostninja-I'm back! *gets hit by soda cans* Now for the reviews. *get hit by a bag of marbles* Guest:I don't know what you are talking about. *get hit by a water bottle* Now I know how Justin Beiber felt when a water bottle hit his face.**

**Saskue-That's what you get for not updating.**

**Ghostninja-I updated Wednesday. *gets hit by a couch* SERIOUSLY? A COUCH?**

**Danny-Still not good enough, ghostly ninjago?**

**Ghostninja-WTF IS THAT?! *puts her evil smirk on***

**Danny-Oh crap.**

***Danny tied on a chair***

**Danny-Why do you have to do that?**

**Saskue-Here's the duct tape.**

**NinjaCoco-What are u doing?**

**Ghostninja-Who are you?**

**NinjaCoco-The one who named her stuffed monkey Coco and did a wedding for an invisible kangaroo and an invisible dragon?**

**Ghostninja-Oh. How did you come here?**

**NinjaCoco-No idea.**

**Ghostninja-Well...**

**Danny-*quickly* Ghostninja doesn't own Danny Phantom or Naruto. She only owns the OC Carly.**

**Ghostninja-Thank you. En...**

**NinjaCoco-Joy!**

**Ghostninja-Yeah!**

Chapter 3-Meeting Kakashi Sensei

No one's POV

"How long is our sensei going to come?" Naruto asked. He was looking out the door for their sensei.

"Can you wait patiently Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No I can't. Everyone has went off somewhere with their sensei. Even Iruka Sensei left." Naruto complained. Then he had an idea. He grabbed a chalkboard eraser and put it on the door crack. "Hehehe."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"This is what he gets for being late." Naruto said.

"There is no way a Jounin can fall for that." Danny said. Then the door opened then sensei came in. The eraser fell on his head. Naruto started laughing.

_'__That is a Jounin?'_ Saskue thought.

"He fell for it. He fell for it." Naruto laughed.

"I'm sorry Sensei." Carly said.

"I tried to stop him Sensei." Sakura said.

'You didn't." Carly thought.

"What's my first impression for you?" he asked. "I hate you." The 5 were rained on their parade. On a roof, Team 7 was sitting there.

'Well. He hates us. Great impression.' Saskue thought.

"Introduce yourself." the sensei said.

"How excatly?" Carly asked.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes and dreams." the sensei answered.

"You go first Sensei." Sakura said.

"Me? Well my name is Hatate Kakashi. I have alot of likes and dislikes. I have some hobbies. My hopes are... I have no reason to tell you my dreams." Kakashi explained.

"So all we know is his name." Sakura said to the others.

"Your turn. How about you?" Kakashi said to Carly.

"My name is Fenton Carly. My likes are collecting souvenirs from other villages, writing and practicing some jutsus. My dislikes are alot of stuff. My hopes are to be a Jounin and might be like Iruka Sensei. My dream is to, well, its my clan to be revived." Carly explained.

_'__Wow.'_ Naruto thought.

_'__She's very interesting.'_ Sakura thought.

_'__Her dream is like mine. Is she like me?' _Saskue thought.

_'__I knew she is going to say that.'_ Danny said.

_'__Just as I thought. She means to kill Fenton Jazmine.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes is cup ramen but I like the ramen Iruka Sensei gives me better. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to boil in hot water. My hope and dream is to be Hokage and surpass all the other Hokages. Then all the people of the Hidden Leaf Village will know my name, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto explained.

_'__This is how he was raised.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'__Awesome!'_ Carly thought.

"Next." Kakashi said.

"Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are..." Sakura started then stared at Saskue. "My hopes are..." She stared at Saskue again. "Well my dream is..." then squealed at the thought of Saskue. Kakashi rolled his eyes and asked, "And what is your dislike?"

"Naruto and the Fentons." Sakura answered. Naruto fell, Carly was muttering and Danny was paralyzed.

"Next." Kakashi said._ 'Girls these days care about love more than ninja training.'_

"The name is Fenton Danny. I like a few things and dislike alot of things. My dream is to kill a specific person that Carly said." Danny explained.

_'__Same as Carly. The death of Fenton Jazmine.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'__He wants to kill someone too.'_ Sakura thought.

'_Same as Carly and I. Is there something I don't realize?' _Saskue thought.

"Next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Uchiha Saskue. I hate alot of things and like nothing except for a thing or 2. I have an ambition, that I am not going to call it a dream. To kill a specific man and have the revival of my clan." Saskue explained.

_'__I hope he is not talking about me.' _Naruto thought.

_'__Saskue's so cool.' _Sakura thought.

_'__He wants to kill Uchiha Itachi. He and Jazmine were great friends.'_ Kakashi thought.

'_Knew it.'_ Carly thought.

"Well. It was nice getting to know you all. I have training for you before we set off for missions." Kakashi said.

"What kind of training?" Naruto asked.

"We have plently of traning at the Academy." Sakura said.

"This is not like the training at the Academy. Meet me at the break of dawn on the battlefield in the forest." Kakashi said. "And don't eat breakfast."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You'll throw up if you do." Kakashi answered. Everyone was shocked. "Alright. Meeting over. See you at dawn tomorrow."

**Ghostninja-How was it?**

**NinjaCoco-It was awesome!**

**Saskue-Interesting.**

**Ghostninja-Thank you Saskue.**

**Kakashi-Well... I think the next chapter will be quiet fun.**

**Ghostninja-I know eh? I'm Canadian. Wait, I'm American. No, I'm Texan. No, I'm Louisianan. What am I?**

**Danny-A lame writer which a publisher will never publish her books.**

**Ghostninja-*breaking down* Ok. Break a girl's heart. *cries***

***Everyone glares at Danny***

**Danny-What?**

***Danny is tied to a chair***

**Danny-COME ON!**

**YoloLOL-Well since Ghostninja stole my nickname, I'm YoloLOL.**

**Ghostninja-I didn't steal it. I MADE UP THIS NICKNAME WHEN I WAS IN LOUISIANA! **

**Danny-So you are a Louisianan. **

**Ghostninja-So why am I in Canada, hm?**

**Danny-Cause you live there.**

**Ghostninja-So I'm Canadian, American, Texan and Louisianan. AWESOME!**

**NinjaCoco-Since when you are a Texan?**

**Ghostninja-Hurricane Katrina 2005.**

**Danny-You were in Katrina?**

**Carly-Harsh.**

**Ghostninja-Review pls, it'll make my summer vacation fun.****_ Ghostninja is out!_**


	4. Training

**Naruto-Hey you guys!**

**Sakura-Why isn't Ghostninja talking?**

**Danny-No one is liking her.**

**Saskue-Hmm...**

**Naruto-We have a special guest today, from Fruits Basket, Yuki!**

**Yuki-Why am I here excatly?**

**Naruto-Cause your Ghostninja's favourite character from your show and I thought you would cheer her up.**

**Yuki-OK.**

**Kyo-That damn rat can't ever cheer up someone like her.**

**Naruto-Why are you even here?**

**Kyo-Cause I want to.**

**Yuki-Miss. Areeba. **

**Ghostninja-Hm?**

**Yuki-Cheer up. We love your stories. *give a very cute smile***

**Kyo-Stop being so perfect sissy boy.**

**Ghostninja-Thanks.**

**Kyo-FIGHT ME DAMN RAT!**

**Saskue-Ugh. **

**Yuki-You're on.**

**Sakura-Before this get out of hand, Ghostninja doesn't own Naruto or Danny Phantom or Fruits Basket. She only owns her OC Carly.**

**NinjaCoco-Lets get it started.**

Chapter 4-Training

Saskue's POV

The next morning at about 4 a.m., we all went to the forest that Sensei talked about.

"Good morning." Sakura said.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Hi y'all!" Carly said. Danny was quiet and so was I. We waited and waited. After 3 hours, Naruto, Sakura and Carly were asleep and I was standing, looking for Sensei.

"Yo!" Sensei said after 1 extra hour.

"YOU'RE FOUR HOURS LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. The training began.

"You have to get these 4 bells from me. Whoever doesn't get one by 12:00, he/she will be tied by that tree and everyone will eat lunch in front of him/her." Sensei explained.

"That why he..." Naruto started.

"Said not to..." Sakura started.

"Eat breakfast." Carly finished. All five of our stomach were growling.

"3, 2, 1, START!" Sensei said.

No one's POV

"3, 2, 1, START!" Kakashi said. Everyone tried to catch the bells. Only Carly and Naruto were working together. Everyone else were trying to get the bells for themselves.

"Naruto are you at position A?" Carly asked through a walkie talkie.

**(Ghostninja-Carly packed 2 walkie talkies in case it was to get something from Kakashi**

**Naruto-Hooray!) **

"Yes I am." Naruto answered.

"One, two, three, GO!" Carly said and they got one bell from Kakashi.

"YES!" Carly and Naruto said.

"Good. You need to collect more. I won't fall for this trick." Kakashi said.

"Ok." Carly said.

"So. Fenton and Uzumaki got a bell." Saskue said to himself. He tried to get another bell from Kakashi but Kakashi found Saskue and buried his body in the sand so only his head showed.

"For Saskue." Sakura said and jumped off a tree. She landed in front of Saskue's head. She turned around and stared in shock.

"Sakura." Saskue said.

"AHHHHHH, SASKUE'S HEAD IS TALKING TO ME! WHERE'S HIS BODY?! HIS HEAD IS SEPARATED FROM HIS BODY!" Sakura screamed.

'_What the hell was that?' _Saskue thought. With Danny, he almost got a bell from Kakashi. Kakashi went behind him and did a jutsu that just has some of his fingers in Danny's ass.

"OWW!"

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi yelled.

_'He __poked him in the butt.'_ Sakura thought.

'_That's a jutsu?' _Saskue thought.

'_Weird.' _Carly thought.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed.

"Grr." Danny said. It was 12 o'clock.

"Ok. Carly and Naruto captured a bell. They pass." Kakashi said. "Now. Who's going to be tied on the tree?" Kakashi thought real long.

**Ghostninja-The end.**

**Danny-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!**

**Ghostninja-Don't be pissed. Carly and Naruto have strong teamwork while the rest of you are only single fighters. Only care about yourself.**

**Saskue-Well, who's going to be tied on the tree.**

**Ghostninja-It's the audience's choice. Audience, aside from Carly and Naruto, who should be tied up on the tree? A) Danny. B) Sakura. Or C) Saskue. Whoever has the most votes, they'll be tied on the tree. Start voting. Voting closes at 17th of July. Start voting.**

**NinjaCoco-Vote and I'll give you a slice of double chocolate cake. See I made it.**

**Ghostninja-Give Yuki and Kyo one. They deserve it.**

**Kyo-Oh thanks.**

**Yuki-Thank you very kindly.**

**Kyo-YOU HAVE TO BE- *sees Ghostninja's face* never mind.**

**Ghostninja-Good Kyo. Ok vote through reviews. See you on the 17th.**


	5. The Answer Is Teamwork

**Carly Jackie Fenton Phantom-Hi all. How-**

**Danny-GHOSTNINJA HAD ONLY ONE VOTE! Hahahahahahahaha.**

**NinjaCoco-Be nice to her and she is now Carly Jackie Fenton Phantom.**

**Carly Jackie Fenton Phantom-Thank you NinjaCoco.**

**Naruto-I liked Ghostninja better.**

**Carly Jackie Fenton Phantom-This name is too long. I will shorten it to Carly Phantom.**

**Danny-Ok.**

**Carly Phantom-Ok.**

**Carly Fenton-We'll get confused.**

**Saskue-I have a plan. Why won't you not speak?**

**Carly Fenton-Good plan. **

**Carly Phantom-*facepalm* No that is not-**

**Carly Fenton-...**

**Carly Phantom-I give up! Ok. You'll find out who was tied on the tree. Enjoy.**

**Saskue-It better not be me.**

**Danny-Or me.**

**Sakura-Or me.**

**Carly Phantom-Sorry. One of y'all will-**

**Danny, Sakura and Saskue-JUST START THE CHAPTER!**

**Carly Phantom-Well, can you all leave for a few minutes? Except for NinjaCoco.**

***Everyone leaves***

**Carly Phantom-There's a love hexagon.**

**NinjaCoco-No way.**

**Carly Phantom-Yes way. Danny and Naruto like Sakura while Sakura likes Saskue. Naruto also likes Carly while Carly likes Saskue. Saskue secretly likes Carly but he won't spill the beans.**

**NinjaCoco-Oooo.**

**Danny-What you guys talking about?**

**Carly Phantom & NinjaCoco-We are having a private conversation!**

**Danny-Ok. *leaves***

**Carly Phantom-So the only voter, HisNameIsSaskue, had some facts straight. Danny, Carly and Saskue will give him their lunch. HisNameIsSaskue doubts that Sakura will. Saskue, Carly will give him her lunch. Sakura will get so mad. Sakura, Danny will give her his lunch but she'll want Saskue's. You got a point there HisNameIsSaskue, the main part of the love hexagon is Saskue, Sakura and Carly. So either Saskue or Sakura.**

**Danny-YAY NOT ME!**

**Carly Phantom-WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?!**

**Danny-Uh no.**

***Danny is tied to a chair***

**Danny-Why me?!**

**Carly Phantom-*plugs her iPod to a pair of giant headphones and puts the headphones on Danny* This will teach you. Want me to put on Friday?**

**Danny-You don't dare.**

**Carly Phantom-I don't have Friday silly.**

**Danny-Just put on something. **

**Carly Phantom-*puts Voodoo album on***

**Danny-Can you skip the intro? ITS CREEPY!**

**Carly Phantom-*loudly* I know right?**

**Danny-JUST SKIP IT!**

**Carly Phantom-*sighs and skips the intro***

**Danny-Thanks. Yeah go Vixx!**

**Carly Phantom-While Danny is singing the lyrics weirdly, lets go back to subject. So what do you think NinjaCoco?**

**NinjaCoco-I dunno. *whisperes to Carly Phantom***

**Carly Phantom-OK! You'll find out in the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Danny-RRRRRRRRRAAAVVVIIII!**

**Carly Phantom-Whoo!**

Chapter 5-The Answer Is Teamwork

Danny's POV

I hope it isn't me.

"Its..." Kakashi sensei started. Everyone went closer to Kakashi sensei. "Umm..." The space between Team 7 and Kakashi sensei was an inch. "Can you step back a little?" Everyone stepped back a few inches. "Ok. It's Saskue." Saskue glared.

"Pardon me?" Saskue asked.

"You think that your teammates are a burden to your training. You think it's a waste of time to have these 4 with you. I know who you want to kill and why. Carly and Danny have the same fate as you. The Fenton and Uchiha clan died in the same day by 2 people working together. Those two are in what is called the Akatsuki with the worst person ever. Itachi and Jazz." Kakashi sensei explained. I shivered. Sakura was concerned about Saskue while Naruto was concerned about Carly and I. Carly was about to cry. Saskue was silent. "What great students. How evil they are now. Moving on." Saskue was still silent. "Well the answer to this training was teamwork. For example," he grabbed Saskue and pushed me out. He took out one of kunai and put it close to his neck. "Sakura, kill Danny and Carly or Saskue dies!"

"WHAT?!" Carly and I yelled.

"NO!" Sakura said.

"Haha. You two should've saw your faces. See you two can't do the task. Another example." He grabbed Carly and did the same. "Danny, kill Sakura and Saskue or Carly dies!"

"NO!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. Saskue stayed silent.

"Hehe. Well. You all should do teamwork to complete all missions." Kakashi said.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry." Saskue stated. I know he's lying.

"Ok. Lets eat lunch. Don't feed Saskue or YOU'LL FAIL!" Kakashi sensei said. Carly looked down at her food and looked at Saskue. I know how she felt. Since we have connected brains, we share our thought without moving our lips.

_'Carly. You can't feed Saskue or you'll fail. Look how awesome you did with Naruto. You deserve to pass.' _I thought. It transferred to her brain.

_'Danny. I know. But I feel guilty.'_ Carly thought back.

_'Ok.' _I thought back. Carly handed her food to him.

"Carly. Kakashi said not to feed me." Saskue stated.

"No. You eat." Carly said and thought up a lie. "I'm on a diet. I can't eat these kind of food." I smiled. Sakura huffed. Naruto was surprised.

"Ok. Pass." Saskue said. Carly gave a rice ball to him.

"Ok." Carly said. Saskue reached for the rice ball.

"I can't reach it." he said. A smile played on his lips. Uh oh. "Can you feed me?" Carly blushed scarlet. Sakura's face went red and Naruto gaped.

_'Do it Carly.' _I thought.

'_Ok.' _Carly thought back. Naruto looked at his food.

"Here. Take it." Naruto said.

"No." Saskue said and Carly fed him the rice ball.

"Just-." Naruto started but was interrupted. Kakashi sensei came and man, was he angry.

"YOU BROKE THE RULES!" Kakashi sensei yelled. He stopped and smiled. "You all pass."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Carly fed Saskue the rice ball so Naruto gave him some food. I suppose Sakura and Danny tried right?" Kakashi sensei said.

"Yes." me and Sakura lied. Kakashi sensei bought it.

"Ok. First mission is tomorrow." Kakshi sensei said. Carly smiled, Saskue smirked. Sakura was smiling widely, I was excited and Naruto was crying.

"Yay I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja." Naruto cheered.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Kakashi sensei said. "Carly. Untie Saskue." Carly went to untie Saskue off the tree.

"Thanks." Saskue said.

"No problem." Carly said. Saskue smiled. Carly beamed. Sakura was eyeing them. She's jealous.

"I'm going to get her soon." I heared Sakura mutter. Hooray I'm officially a ninja! These missions will be fun.

**Carly Phantom-The end.**

**Danny-Whooo! I'm a ninja.**

**Carly Fenton-:)**

**Saskue-Why was it me?**

**Carly Phantom-Not telling. **

**Saskue-Why?**

**Carly Phantom-None of your buisness.**

**Danny-Hehe.**

**Carly Phantom-So the next chapter is going to be the missions and when Naruto doesn't want the D ranked missions so the Third Hokage gives them a C ranked mission which is to assist the very rich Sam Manson and her best friend Tucker Foley to her home in Amity Park.**

**Naruto-Is she a princess?**

**Carly Phantom-Sadly no. She's the only child of one of the most richest families in Amity Park. **

**Naruto-Awww.**

**Danny-So Tucker is going to be with her?**

**Carly Phantom-Yup.**

**Danny-Ok.**

**Carly Phantom-So review and it'll make me happy. Can you all leave for a sec?**

***Everyone leaves***

**Carly Phantom-Sam is trying to make Danny and Carly remember Amity Park so they can come back home. But Danny and Carly won't buy it. So bye.**

**All-Bye!**


	6. A C Ranked Mission!

**Carly Phantom-Hey guys!**

**Danny-I thought you updated yesterday.**

**Carly Phantom-It's Saturday.**

**Danny-You updated on Friday.**

**Carly Phantom-I updated on**

**7-17-14 which is Thursday, July 17, 2014. Today is Saturday, July 19, 2014.**

**Danny-Okay then! The day before yesterday. Happy?**

**Carly Phantom-?**

**Danny-Darn it!**

**Sakura-Where's Naruto?**

**Carly Fenton-*points to the moutain with the Hokages' faces***

**Carly Phantom-Dafuq?**

**Naruto-*hanging from the Fourth Hokage's nose* HEY! I'M A BOOGER!**

**Sakura-BAKA NARUTO!**

**Saskue-Hn.**

**Carly Phantom-*laughs like a madman* OMG! That's so hilarious!**

**Naruto-I HAVE A FAN WHO LOVES PRANKS! BELIEVE IT!**

**Kakashi-Get down Naruto.**

**Carly Fenton-Is the Fourth Hokage his father?**

**Kakashi-Yes he is.**

**Carly Phantom-Awesome!**

**Naruto-I don't wanna Kakashi sensei.**

**Danny-I think that's fun. I wanna do it. *leaves* Naruto! I want to do the Third Hokage's!**

**Saskue-*stereotype***

**Carly Phantom-That's a good laugh.**

**Sakura-That's just stupid.**

**Danny and Naruto-HEY ALL! WE ARE BOOGERS!**

**Third Hokage-Kakashi, get- who's that? *points at Carly Phantom***

**Carly Phantom-I'm the author of this story.**

**Third Hokage-Ok. Kakashi. Get them off the moutain. *leaves***

**Carly Phantom-Okay. Let's get this chapter started.**

Chapter 6-A C Ranked Mission?!

No one's POV

"This is Carly in position A."

"This is Danny in position B."

"This is Sakura in position C."

"This is Saskue in position D."

"This is Naruto in position E."

"Ok. The target is coming. Are you ready?" Kakashi said.

"Hai!" all said.

"GO!" Kakashi said. Naruto jumped off a tree and caught a cat.

"I GOT IT!" Naruto yelled. The cat started scratching him and hurting him.

"Does the target have a bow on her right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Saskue said.

"Operation: Catch Tora The Lost Cat is complete." Carly said.

*Back at the Hokage's Office*

"Oh my sweet Tora-chan. I thought that I will lose you!" the owner said while she was squeezing the poor cat.

"Now I know why the cat ran away." Sakura stated.

"Agreed." Danny added.

"**I HATE THESE DUMB MISSIONS THEY ARE SO DAMN BORING!**" Naruto yelled.

"**I'M SORRY NARUTO BUT THESE KIND OF MISSIONS ARE BEST FOR YOU ALL!**" Iruka yelled back. Naruto sat down like a child on time out.

"Hmph." he said, crossing his arms. Everyone stared at him.

_'__I really agree with Naruto.'_Carly thought.

'_These missions are way out of my league.' _Saskue thought.

"Haha." the Hokage laughed. Naruto turned around.

"What's so funny old man?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto that's not nice." Sakura hissed.

"Well. Let me explain. These missions are split into ranks. They start from D ranked to S ranked." the Hokage explained. Everyone except Naruto was listening.

"I had kimchi ramen yesterday so miso ramen sounds good." Naruto said.

"**HEY I'M TALKIN HERE!**" the Third Hokage yelled. He calmed down. "So S ranked is very violent and not safe. A is the same but less hard. Same as B. C is not very hard but they can be dangerous a bit. D is safe and easy. So D ranked missions are the best for you genins. S is for the Hokage, A and B is for Joūnins like Kakashi, B and C is for Chūnins like Iruka and D is for genins like you 5. Poor Fourth Hokage and his wife died during the S ranked mission to finish the beast that attacked out village. Poor poor Minato and Kushina."

_'Naruto's parents?' _Carly thought.

"Anyway. Since you say so Naruto." the Hokage said. "I will give you a C ranked mission."

**"YAY!**" Naruto cheered.

"You have to protect someone from thieves who want money from him/her." the Hokage said.

"Is it a princess? A knight? A king?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. You will protect the only child of one of the richest families in a small town named Amity Park. The person is also your age so I think you can get along well. Say welcome to Samantha Manson." the Hokage said. A pair of heavy shoes came to the doorway. The door opened and there standed a girl about all the genins' age. A guy with big glasses and a red beret came behind her. The girl wore a black shirt with a purple oval that exposes her belly button, black with green plaid on it and combat boots. She had a black cloak on. The guy had a yellow long sleeved shirt with green cargo pants and sneakers. He was wearing a blue cloak. His pockets are full of gadgets and things.

"Mr. Hokage, **CALL ME SAM!"** she said.

"Sorry Sam." the Hokage said.

"What?" Naruto asked. "An emo and a geek? We have enough emos. Saskue's an emo." Saskue punched him in the head.

"**PARDON ME?! I'M GOTH NOT EMO!**" Sam yelled.

"Naruto, don't insult the person we're protecting." Carly said.

"Speaking of them, don't they look familiar?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Our identical cousins' friends!" Danny exclaimed.

"Amanda!" Sam said and hugged Carly. Carly patted her back awkwardly.

"Roman! Dude!" the guy said and slapped Danny in the back. He went to Carly.

"Oww." Danny said, rubbing his back.

"Where've you been?" the guy asked. "I thought I last saw you back home."

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Tucker Foley. TF which means too fine." Tucker said. "By the way, you're pretty. Can I have-" Sam dragged him to the wall.

"He's a flirty type of guy. He flirts with the first girl he sees." Sam explained.

"I see." Sakura said.

"Maybe they've ran away!" Sam said going back to worrying.

"Pardon me." Saskue interrupted.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"They lived in Konoha for their whole lives. My clan has been close friends with their clan." Saskue explained.

"Can you explain what the heck a clan is?" Tucker asked.

"A clan is a family." Carly butted in.

"Thanks Carly." Saskue whispered.

"Anytime." Carly whispered back.

"So Sam and Tucker. What happened? Why are there thieves around you?" Kakashi asked.

"There were thieves after me so me and Tucker had to run for it. Roman and Amanda went missing with their family. Danny and Carly look so much like them. We ended up here and met the Hokage. He said he will get ninjas to protect me and Tucker so we can reach Amity Park safe." Sam explained.

"Ok. So you got us." Kakashi said. "When are we leaving again Hokage-sama?"

"Now. Sam's got to reach Amity Park in at least a week! Her parents have gave me over a hundred scrolls per day saying, 'Is Sammy alright? Is my Sammykins going to be ok? Is Samantha going to be protected by ninjas?! I didn't know they even existed!' kind of shit. So I want you all at the main gate in 5 minutes!" the Hokage explained.

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

*Later*

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You said that a billion times Naruto." Sakura said. Sam was staring at Danny and blushed.

_'Roman is so cute. I love him but what if I hurt Saskue or Naruto's feelings if they have a crush on me?' _Sam thought. '_Saskue's an emo? He doesn't look and act like one. Amanda is a very nice person but I didn't know she and Roman were ninjas?! And that Sakura, is pink her natural hair colour? And Naruto! He called me an emo! I don't sober all the time.'_

"Um where's Kakashi?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Tucker answered. Kakashi poofed in front of Tucker. "Ahhh." He jumped on Saskue out of fear. He hugged Saskue's head.

"Sorry Tucker. Didn't know you would get scared." Kakashi said.

"Can you get off me?" Saskue asked.

"Oops. Sorry umm... Saskue." Tucker said and got off Saskue. Saskue looked away, arms crossed. He leans to Danny. "Why is he always looking cool dude? He isn't."

"He's just a jerk." Danny said.

"Ok. Let's go!" Naruto said and went off.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kakashi asked.

"Amity Park duh!" Naruto answered.

"Do you know which way?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm.." Naruto said. He points left. "There?"

"Nope. We're supposed to head straight first Naruto." Kakashi said.

"No one told me!" Naruto said.

"Ok?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sammy. Let's go!" Naruto said and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Don't call me- ok." Sam said.

"Let me head the way." Carly said and took the map.

"And I thought Jamie was a smart one." Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Jamie?" Danny asked.

"Your sister." Tucker said. "Roman what's wrong with you? Did you forget about us?"

_'No but the fact that you think me and Carly are your friends but our identical cousins are your friends!' _Danny thought.

"Naruto wait for us!" Sakura said and ran after him, Sam and Carly. The others ran after her.

**Carly Phantom-The end.**

**Danny-Wow! Our identical cousins sound awesome!**

**Ninja-Were you going to name them Daniel and Carliegh? Their full first name?**

**Carly Phantom-Yeah. OH NO! I could've made the guy William and the girl Shelby but no, I chose Amanda and Roman. Seriously!**

**Kakashi-It's ok!**

**Danny-I liked that more than our full first names!**

**Carly Phantom-Ok!**

**Sakura-Wow. Talk about a sudden mood change! Where's Naruto?**

**Saskue-Maybe caused a prank.**

**A Joūnin-SOMEBODY! NARUTO PAINTED THE HOKAGES' FACES AGAIN! WHERE'S KAKASHI?!**

**Carly Phantom-Wha? *turns around* What the?**

**Naruto-I'M AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!**

**All-Naruto!**

**Naruto-What?**

**Carly Phantom-Never mind.**

**Saskue-Listen Phantom, if you do another embarrassing scene with me, I'm-**

**NinjaCoco-What do you mean?**

**Saskue-*ticking off the Amazing Embarrassing Moments of Uchiha Saskue***

**Carly Phantom-I made up a title, ya got a problem with it?**

**Saskue-In chapter 2, Danny disguised as me to woo Sakura and I got tied into a rope.**

**Carly Phantom-That happened in the real series!**

**Saskue-*ignores* In chapter 4, you made Kakashi bury me into the ground with only my head sticking out and Sakura was freaking out as an idiot.**

**Carly Phantom-Ya glad Sakura didn't hear it.**

**Saskue-In the last chapter, you made me tied to a tree, made Carly feed me and I wanted Carly to feed me.**

**Carly Phantom-Aww.**

**Saskue-*blushes* IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! And on this chapter, you made Naruto call me an emo, Sam is confused if I'm an emo or not and WORST OF ALL Tucker jumped on me and hugged my head in fear! And Danny called me a jerk.**

**Danny-That's true.**

**Saskue-DAMN YOU!**

**Sakura-BE NICE TO SASKUE-KUN, FENTON!**

**Carly Phantom-…**

**Saskue-*mutters* Crazy fangirls.**

**Carly Phantom-*getting back to subject* What cha gonna do? I'm older than you!**

**Saskue-By how much?**

**Carly Phantom-NONE OF YA BUISNESS! YA THINK THAT YA ARE THA MOST COOLEST PERSON IN THE DANG WORLD?! YA BETTER BELIEVE IT UCHIHA!**

**Saskue-I thought you are a me fan.**

**NinjaCoco-This is her blood rage mode.**

**Saskue-Blood rage?**

**Carly Phantom-*moans and holds her head* What happened? I feel tired.**

**Sakura-What happened?**

**Saskue-Carly... Phantom… has… a… blood… rage… mode.**

**Sakura-Blood rage?**

**Carly Phantom-SO WHAT IF I HAVE THA BLOOD RAGE MODE Y'ALL?! YEHAW I'M TEXAN AND I RIDE A HORSE! YEHAW I'M THE GREATEST HORSIE RIDER OF THE SOUTH Y'ALL!**

**NinjaCoco-She's going beserk!**

**Danny-Uh oh.**

**Carly Fenton-You just crossed the line.**

**Naruto-BELIEVE IT!**

**NinjaCoco-This was the weirdest ending of a chapter I've ever been in. So review and it'll make Carly Phantom's summer vacation fun! See you!**

**All-Bye!**

**Carly Phantom-Yehaw!**


	7. You Lied To Us Sam?

**Danny-Since Carly Phantom is really tired from being beserk the last chapter, I'll be doing this chapter. Less than 24 hours ago, Carly Phantom posted the last chapter.**

**Carly Phantom-No yar not doin' it. I'm doing my own story... *falls asleep***

**NinjaCoco-I'm doing it. I'm the co-author.**

**Danny-No.**

**NinjaCoco-You have to perform this chapter so I'm doing the chapter.**

**Saskue-Ok so you're not going to do embarrassing things to me now?**

**NinjaCoco-I'm sorry. Carly Phantom wrote the whole script when she wasn't crazy.**

**Saskue-Crap.**

**Naruto-BELIEVE IT!**

**Saskue-Shut up!**

**Carly Phantom-Ok. I'm better. Wait, is this chapter 7?**

**NinjaCoco-Yeah.**

**Carly Phantom-I'm cool. So we were planning to do 30 chapters of this story and maybe a sequel.**

**NinjaCoco-YAY!**

**Danny-What?**

**Carly Phantom-Maybe. It's not decided yet.**

**Danny-What a relief.**

***Everyone glares at Danny***

**Danny-What?**

**Carly Phantom-Wanna listen to Voodoo? *holds up a rope, an iPod and giant headphones***

**Danny-Yes! Please?**

***Danny is tied to a chair***

**Danny-Yay!**

**Saskue-Since when he started liking being tied to a chair?**

**Carly Phantom-Since the last time.**

**Danny-Just do it.**

**Carly Phantom-*plugs iPod into the headphones in and puts it to full volume* Here you are. *puts headphones on Danny***

**Danny-Yeah! WHOO!**

**Naruto-He likes K-Pop! BELIEVE IT!**

**Sakura-...**

**NinjaCoco-Ok then. So what's this chapter about Carly Phantom?**

**Carly Phantom-So Team 7, Sam and Tucker head their way to Amity Park then they encountered two rouge ninjas who want Sam's money, Saskue and Danny or Carly.**

**NinjaCoco-Wait, what?**

**Danny-She got me lalalala, she got me lalalala...**

**Carly Phantom-Soooo, then Naruto, Carly, Danny and Saskue try to defeat them while Sakura protects Sam and Tucker. Naruto got poison in his blood, Danny got hit into a tree, and Carly get knocked into Saskue. Afterwards, Kakashi defeats them by holding them and tying them to a tree.**

**NinjaCoco-So is there a little romance scene between Saskue and Carly.**

**Carly Fenton-Yeah Saskue, I wonder, what'll happen in between us?**

**Saskue-I dunno. *loudly to Carly Phantom* It better not be embarrassing Phantom.**

**Carly Phantom-*whisperes to NinjaCoco* It will be.**

**NinjaCoco-Hehe.**

**Carly Phantom-So lets get this chapter started!**

Chapter 7-You Lied To Us Sam?

No one's POV

"Naruto wait for us!" Sakura said and ran after him, Sam and Carly. The others ran after her.

"So we head north first." Carly said and took out her compass that she got from Indiana. The compass said they were heading north. "Then we go left which heads us west. Then continue west then turn left again which heads us back to north. And if we keep heading north, we'll reach a lake then someone can row us to the US. Then we'll reach Virginia. Then we'll head northwest then we'll be in Amity Park, Indiana."

"Ok Carly." Kakashi said. "We're heading left in a few minutes." They've been walking north for what it seemed like hours then Carly heard a rustling sound.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but it's not good." Danny answered. Two ninjas jumped out from the trees and landed in front of Sam.

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed and hid behind Kakashi.

"Give the child & 2 of your ninja students and you won't be harmed." one ninja said.

"Sam. You said thieves **NOT** rouge ninjas!" Kakashi scolded her.

"**I'M SORRY!**" Sam cried and hid behind Danny.

"This isn't a C ranked. This is an expensive B ranked." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry but you're not taking Sam!" Naruto said and charged to the ninjas.

"Danny, Carly, Saskue, go help Naruto while Sakura protects Sam and Tucker." Kakashi said. Sakura was like a shield and held up a kunai ready to attack. One ninja went up to Sakura and grabbed her hair.

"Pretty lady, be nice and give Samantha." he said. Sakura sliced his hand with the kunai. "**OUCH!**" Saskue grabbed the ninja and judo flipped him away from Sakura.

"Thank you Saskue-kun." Sakura said. Saskue rolled his eyes and continued fighting.

"Danny." Carly said and kicked the ninja to Danny. Danny punched and kicked the ninja until Danny sliced his arm off.

"**WHAT THE F**K?! MY ARM!**" he screamed. The other ninja smacked him in the head.

"You can stick your arm back idiot!" he hissed. The ninja got his arm reattached and continued to fight. Naruto's hand got sliced by one of the ninja's mechanical hand then Naruto staggered and fell. Danny got smashed into a tree and his eyes closed.

"Roman!" Sam cried.** (Carly Phantom-Yep, if the person you're being protected by & he is getting hurt badly and he looks like your best friend and crush, you will surly cry his name.**

**NinjaCoco-This chapter is scary.)**

"It's... Danny." Danny whispered. Carly and Saskue were trying their hardest. Carly tried to smash the ninja into the forest, he grabbed her leg, swing her around and let her go. She flew into Saskue and they both fell on the ground. Carly was on top of Saskue.

"Oh. Hi." Carly said, blushing.

"Hi." Saskue said back.** (Saskue-PHANTOM!**

**Carly Phantom-Don't interrupt the story.)**

"Hey you two!" Kakashi yelled. Saskue and Carly looked at him. "There's no time to be all lovey, you're being attacked! Well, it's all to me." Saskue and Carly got off of each other and brushed dirt off themselves. Kakashi came and opened his hands out. The two ninjas were confused but they charged at Kakashi. When they reached him, Kakashi grabbed their necks with his arms and choked them. Sakura stomped to Saskue and Carly, who looked away from each other, and grabbed Carly.

"What are you doing with my man?" she hissed.

"He's not yours." Carly hissed back.

"Ok. Carly, give me one of your chains." Kakashi said. Carly swung the chain like a lasso and threw it to Kakashi. "Thanks." He tied the two to a tree and got Danny awake by making Carly slap him.

"What?" Danny asked. He looked at Carly then Kakashi. He felt pain in his cheeks then he got angry. "**WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**"

"You were out cold, we didn't have water so I had to slap you awake." Carly explained.

"Ok." Danny said simply. Kakashi went to the two ninjas.

"Who are you working for?" Kakashi asked.

"Some snake dude. He is in love with snakes and wants money and two of your genins. I know he wants the Uchiha and one Fenton." one ninja answered.

"What's his name?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I know it starts with an o." the other ninja answered.

"Saskue and Danny or Carly." Kakashi muttered.

"That's all we know." one ninja said. "We'll leave and not harm you."

"Ok." Kakashi said, giving up. He untied them and then, "Flee and I don't want to see your faces again or I'll use it."

"**NOT IT!**" the ninjas yelled and fled.

"What is 'it'?" Danny asked.

"It's nothing Danny." Kakashi answered.

"Ok then." Danny said. _'I don't believe him. It might be a Sharigan or a bad disease.'_

**Carly Phantom-And done. Where's everyone?**

**Saskue-Only me and NinjaCoco are here. The others went to get Naruto from doing the Sexy Jutsu on Iruka sensei and the Hokage.**

**Carly Phantom-... WHA?**

**NinjaCoco-Sexy Jutsu?**

**Saskue-You don't want to know.**

**Danny-*outside* NARUTO, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**Sakura-*outside* BAKA NARUTO!**

**Carly Fenton-*outside* NOT AGAIN!**

**Naruto-*outside* BELIEVE IT!**

**Kakashi-*outside* Naruto.**

**NinjaCoco-I'm glad I came later than the first chapter.**

**Naruto-*appears behind NinjaCoco* Hey NinjaCoco! I want to show you this. SEXY JUTSU! *transforms to a naked lady***

**NinjaCoco-*faints with a nosebleed***

**Carly Phantom-XD**

**Sakura-BAKA NARUTO!**

**Naruto-NinjaCoco is a girl but I didn't know that she would faint with a nosebleed.**

**Carly Phantom-NinjaCoco? *pokes her***

**NinjaCoco-PONIES RIDE ON RAINBOWS AND I AM BLOND!**

**Carly Phantom-*falls down***

**Danny-I wanna listen to Voodoo again. I WAS LISTENING TO SUPER HERO!**

**Carly Phantom-Ok! Sheesh.**

***Danny is tied to a chair***

**Carly Phantom-*plugs her iPod in giant headphones and puts the headphones on Danny***

**Danny-WHOO!**

**Saskue-PHANTOM, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT SCENE WITH CARLY!**

**Carly Fenton-You didn't like it?**

**Saskue-No. It's just... I liked it.**

**Carly Fenton-...**

**Sakura-WHA?! *faints***

**Carly Phantom-YAY!**

**Danny-Can y'all shut up? I can't hear Ravi!**

**Carly Phantom-OK! WE'LL BE QUIET!**

**Danny-Thank you.**

**NinjaCoco-Ok then. Does anyone have a tissue?**

**Carly Phantom-*tosses a tissue box***

**NinjaCoco-Thanks.**

**Carly Phantom-So, later today, I'll post another chapter, even though at midnight, I posted chapter 6.**

**Naruto-Wow! 3 chapters in one day!**

**Carly Phantom-I know right! Ok, see you all in the next chapter.**

**All-Bye!**


	8. In Amity Park, Meeting Roman & Amanda

**Carly Phantom-Hi all! Thanks to my mom, I couldn't update this chapter yesterday. You all were right! I spelled Sasuke's name wrong in the last chapters. I'M SO SORRY! CAN YOU FORGIVE ME! I WON'T DO THE SAME MISTAKE EVER AGAIN!**

**Sasuke-...**

**Danny-The album ended! Carly Phantom!**

**Carly Phantom-Ok! There's Eternity. Listen to that!**

**Danny-Can you put it on please?**

**Carly Phantom-Ok! *puts Eternity on***

**Danny-*watches the video* What? N grabbed Hongbin's neck! WOW!**

**Carly Phantom-I know!**

**NinjaCoco-So Carly Phantom, what's this chapter about?**

**Carly Phantom-The guy that starts with an o will send another person to capture them. Team 7 reaches Amity Park and meets Amanda and Roman. They're half-ghosts! And so they go to FentonWorks and meet Danny and Carly's aunt and uncle. Then they have to dress normally because the Box Ghost and the uncle called them strippers.**

**NinjaCoco-Wow!**

**Sasuke-Do you have any embarrassing moments for me in this chapter?**

**Carly Phantom-Sorry. I couldn't fit in.**

**Sasuke-*beams***

**Carly Phantom and NinjaCoco-U fell for it!**

**Sasuke-?**

**Carly Phantom-We do have some moments.**

**Sasuke-*grumbles***

**Carly Phantom-We have to. How is the story going to end without that happening?**

**NinjaCoco-I don't know what are you talking about.**

**Carly Phantom-*whispers to NinjaCoco***

**NinjaCoco-OMG really? Aww.**

**Carly Phantom-So enjoy and-**

**Naruto-BELIEVE IT OLD MAN!**

**Third Hokage-*comes in with a nosebleed* Someone get Naruto! He's reeking havoc out there.**

**Kakashi-I'll get him. *leaves***

**Third Hokage-So how is Sam and Tucker, author?**

**Carly Phantom-*shows him Chapter 7***

**Third Hokage-Ok then. *leaves***

**Kakashi-*enters* Got him.**

**Naruto-SENSEI I WAS GOING TO DO IT ON LEE!**

**Kakashi-No you're not.**

**Carly Phantom-So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8-In Amity Park, Meeting Roman & Amanda

No one's POV

"I'M SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO FAIL YOU, PLEASE FORGIVE US! I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIME SO PLEASE!" the ninja from the last chapter screamed.

"I don't forgive." the snake man hissed. "You failed me so you two deserve the punishment." He summond snakes and the snakes wrapped around the two ninjas then squeezed them to death. The bloodcurling scream exploded into the room. The two ninja laid dead.

**(NinjaCoco-This is scary.**

**Sakura-Really scary.**

**Carly Phantom-I feel weird typing this.)**

"Kabuto." the snake man hissed. "It's up to you."

"Yes Orochimaru." Kabuto said and disappeared.

"I'll get Sasuke and Carly and I'll be stronger than before." Orochimaru said and laughed evilly as the snakes slithered back to it's master.

*With Team 7*

Danny's POV

"That... was... scary." I breathed really hard.

"I know." Carly said.

"My hand." Naruto said. He staggered to Kakashi sensei.

"STOP NARUTO! If you move, the poison in your blood will circulate your body and you might die." Kakashi sensei said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. He took out a kunai and stabbed his hand. Everyone gasped and turned to see him. "I won't die! I did my best to finally be a ninja and I can't die with some poison! I swear by this pain in my hand that I'll be a better ninja and surprass all the other Hokages! And I'll protect Sam and Tucker as best as I can!"

"Na... Naruto." Sam said.

'_Naruto. I didn't know you were this confident.' _I thought. _'I hope you'll suprass all the other Hokages too. Also your dad, the Fourth Hokage.' _Naruto took out the kunai from his hand then he dropped it. Kakashi sensei went to Naruto and observed his hand. "The poison is gone. It's healing very fast." he said.

"I think it's the Nine Tails power that's doing all the work." Sasuke said to Carly.

"I think so too." Carly said.

"Ok. I'll put this bandage and you'll be better in no time." Kakashi sensei said.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto said. "Let us go to Amity Park! Carly, let us go!" Carly took the map out and followed. Everyone ran after them.

'This is so refreshing.' I thought while all of us were jumping through trees.

"After jumping through a few more trees, then we'll be at the lake that will make us go straight to Virginia then we'll be in Amity." Carly explained.

"Nice work Carly." Sasuke commented. Weird. Sasuke never compliments people. Or maybe... no, it can't be. He can't have a crush on my sister!

"Thanks." Carly said.

_'Carly, I think he likes you.' _I thought.

_'No. That can't be!' _Carly thought back.

_'Uchiha Sasuke never gives a compliment to anyone!'_ I thought back.

_'What?'_ Carly thought. Our thinking conversation was over when Kakashi sensei said, "Is this the lake Carly?"

"Correct. Lets take a break." Carly answered. Everyone sat near the lake, the breeze was so nice and the quietness is the best.

"Anyone want lunch?" Sakura asked. She had a picnic set up. Carly had our dinner and Naruto had boxes of ramen for him. He decided to eat Sakura's food that she got us.

"These are great Sakura." Kakashi sensei said.

"Delicious." I said.

"Yummy." Carly said.

"Good." Sasuke said.

"Amazing!" Naruto said.

"Nice." Sam said.

"Awesome!" Tucker said.

"Thank you all." Sakura said. We ate with 3 different conversations. Sasuke and Carly were talking about the history of the Fenton and Uchiha clans, Naruto, Kakashi sensei and I were talking about how this mission turned out to be a B rank and Sam, Tucker and Sakura were talking about Sakura's hair color.

"So pink is your natural color?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is." Sakura answered.

"It looks pretty!" Tucker said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"So sensei we're going to do it even though it's a B ranked?" I asked.

"We have to Danny. We can't break Hokage-sama's rules." Kakashi sensei answered.

"I like this mission." Naruto said.

"Well. It's ok." Kakashi sensei said.

"So one night after Academy, I went home and saw all of my clan dead on the floor. I was so scared and I was crying. When I looked for my parents and they were dead and I saw Itachi there. He used the Sharigan on me and I was in horror. I was crying for him to stop but he won't let me. He said that to retrieve that Sharigan is to kill your closest friend." Sasuke explained to Carly. Carly was shocked.

"The same night, me and Danny went to our house and everything was dead silent. There usually was drilling, working sounds and my dad screaming, 'GHOST!' everytime we step in the house. We were yelling for our parents so we went to the living room. Jazz was standing there with a kunai and her eyes had the Sharigan on it. She said that we were too useless to be killed. So we wept and we knew that Itachi killed your clan so they left with some shark guy." Carly explained. My heart thumped.

"OK! Lunch is over and lets get a boat." Kakashi sensei said. Everyone found a boat for 9 so each member of Team 7 had to row the boat. We had turns. When it was my turn again, we found Virginia.

"WE MADE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Kakashi sensei said.

"Finally." Tucker said. "I hate boats." We all climbed out of the boat and headed off.

"Roman!" Tucker called.

"Yes." I said.

"Dude. You'll love it when you get back home." Tucker said.

"Yeah. Of course." I said. I feel guilty lying to him. We continued walking down the forests for like hours then we reached Amity.

"**YEAH! **We're at Amity Park!" Naruto cheered.

"What a creepy place." Sakura said.

"Amity Park's the most haunted town in the world." Sam stated.

_'Oh. Dad would love to see this place and find out ghosts exist.' _Carly thought sadly.

_"It's too bad that he's not here.' _I thought back. Sasuke saw Carly sad and touched her arm.

"I know your father will love this place. This place is filled with ghosts." he said.

"I know too." Carly said. I gagged.

"**I AM THE BOX GHOST!**" a voice said.

"Ghost?" I asked. A blue person with overalls went to us.

"**I AM THE BOX GHOST! I'VE NEVER SEEN PEOPLE WEARING STRIPPER CLOTHES IN TOWN! BEWARE!**" the 'Box Ghost' said.

"Strippers?" Naruto asked.

"We're not strippers." Kakashi sensei said.

"**WHATEVER!**" the Box Ghost said.

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**" another voice said. This town is filled with stupid ghosts. Seriously. A guy with white hair with a black jumpsuit, white boots, belt and a weird symbol on his chest.

"**I AM THE BOX GHOST!**" the Box Ghost said.

"Roman!" Sam and Tucker yelled.

"Sam! Tucker!" Roman yelled. "Back to the thermos for you."

"What is a soup can going to do?" Sakura asked. The thermos sucked the Box Ghost in. Roman capped it and stood in front of all of us.

"Danny! Carly! How are you?" Roman asked. He hugged Carly and me and him high-fived. The others were looking at us, confused.

"Let me explain." Carly started. "Roman and Amanda are our identical cousins from Amity Park. Where's Amanda?"

"Roman! Did you get the Box Ghost?" another voice asked.

"Yeah I did!" Roman answered. "Guess who's here? Sam and Tucker! With our cousins!"

"Danny and Carly?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Roman answered. A girl with the same jumpsuit and attire came but her shoes were flats and her symbol was different.

"Hey look." Amanda said. She shook Carly's hand and hiugged me. "Cousins Danny and Carly. Has been a long time. Where's Jazz, Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie? And who are they?" She pointed at everyone else.

"Jazz killed Mom and Dad and she is an evil bitch." I answered.

"What?" Amanda asked. "I can't believe Jazz would do that."

"This is Sasuke." Carly said.

"Hello." Sasuke said flatly.

"He is Itachi's, Jazz's best friend, younger brother." Carly added.

"This is Sakura." I said.

"Hi!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"She is another teammate." I added.

"This is Naruto." Carly said.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto said.

"Our teammate with a love for ramen." Carly added.

"And this is Kakashi." I said.

"Yo!" Kakashi sensei said.

"Our teacher. He's awesome!" I added.

"Interesting." Amanda said.

"Lets go to our house." Roman said. "We're half ghost. Don't tell anyone."

"Roman and Amanda Phantom!" Amanda said. Two blue rings went through them. Roman was wearing a white shirt with a red oval on it, blue jeans, sneakers, black hair and blue eyes. Amanda was wearing a a blue shirt with black jeans, green shoes and a gold watch. She had black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She had thick black glasses on.

"Ok. Lets go." Amanda said and ran to the building that said, 'FentonWorks'. We all followed.

*In FentonWorks*

No one's POV

Team 7, Sam and Tucker followed Roman and Amanda to their house called FentonWorks.

"Amanda, Roman. Your curfew was 10 minutes ago!" a lady with a blue jumpsuit yelled and she wasn't happy.

"Mum!" Amanda said. "We found our ninja cousins Danny and Carly."

"Danny and Carly? Where are they?" their mum asked.

"Behind us." Roman answered. Naruto and Sasuke moved out of the way and they saw Danny and Carly.

"Danny! Carly!" Amanda and Roman's mun said and gave both of them a neck-crushing hug.

"Aunt Marissa." Carly said.

"We can't breath." Danny said.

"Oh." Aunt Marissa said and let them go. "I got the message that Jazmine killed Maddie and Jack and I got really worried about you two. James! Your brother's kids are here!" A fat man with an orange jumpsuit came. Yup, that's Jack's twin brother.

"Oh. Danny and Carly. You two are as great as ever." he said and slapped Danny and Carly's backs.

"Ow." Danny said, rubbing his back.

"Jazmine is with this gang called the..." Uncle James said and pulled out a slip of paper. "Akkasuki?"

"Akatsuki." Carly corrected. Uncle James looked at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Why does your classmates, your teacher and you two look like strippers?" Uncle James asked.

"That's what that ghost said. We look like strippers. Can someone tell me what the heck a stripper is?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know." Sakura whispered.

"Marissa dear. All of them need some shopping." Uncle James said.

"We can dress normally." Kakashi started. "But we need to keep our weapons."

"Ok. Let's do some shopping." Amanda said. Then she realized, "Where's Jamie?"

"She's practicing her interview tomorrow.." Roman said.

"Roman can take the boys and I'll take the girls. Mum, you stay so Sam and Tucker are safe. Dad can take Kakashi. Don't buy him jumpsuits Dad." Amanda said.

"Aww." Uncle James said.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said. "You can wear black like Sam since you are an emo!" Sasuke punched him on the head.

"**I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT EMO!**" Sam yelled.

"I'm not wearing black." Sasuke said. Aunt Marissa took a lock of Sakura's hair and observed it.

"Is pink your natural hair colour Sakura?" she asked. Sakura got her hair back.

"Yes it is." Sakura said.

"It's weird." Aunt Marissa said.

"I know right. What's for dinner Mum?" Roman asked. "I hope it's not 'The Meatloaf Of Death'."

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"Her meatloaf turns into a monster and it went beserk." Amanda said.

"Then I told it to eat Jamie's homework, and it did!" Roman added.

"That was hilarious!" Amanda said.

"**ROMAN JACKSON FENTON, U ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!**" someone yelled.

"**OH YEAH?! TRY ME!**" Roman yelled back. Naruto and Sakura stepped back a little. "Lets go."

* * *

**Carly Phantom-And ends a long chapter.**

**NinjaCoco-What about that Kabuto dude?**

**Carly Phantom-He won't appear in a few chapters.**

**NinjaCoco-So what is going to happen?**

**Sasuke-Phantom, can you tell Naruto NOT to call me an emo?**

**Naruto-Emo!**

**Sasuke-Shut up!**

**Sakura-Carly Phantom, I'm not a stripper.**

**Carly Phantom-People think you LOOK like strippers, not A stripper. You all are slow.**

**Sasuke-Thanks alot. You made me compliment Carly and touch her arm today. YOU'RE A SNEAKY TEEN!**

**Carly Phantom-Why thank you.**

**Sasuke-That wasn't a compliment.**

**Danny-Carly Phantom! The Eternity song ended.**

**Carly Phantom-Watch their wins on the song!**

**Danny-They won twice! Awesome!**

**Carly Phantom-The second time wasn't a miracle. So Danny has a gray shirt with blue jeans and brown sneakers. Carly has a red and blue shirt with black pants and red sneakers. Sasuke has a red shirt with a leather jacket with the Uchiha sign on it with black jeans and white sneakers. Sakura has a pink shirt with red roses on it with a red skirt and pink sneakers. Naruto has a orange shirt with white shorts and yellow sneakers. They were sent to school for a semester to cover their identity. People bully Sakura, Naruto and Danny and people are afraid of Carly. Sasuke is called the cool dude and girls fawn over him. Dash bullies Danny by calling him names like he does to Roman, he also bullies Tucker by calling him a techno geek, and he bullies Naruto by calling him ramen boy. Paulina bullies Sam by calling her loser and goth, she also bullies Amanda by calling her nerd and geek, she tries to bully Carly but she always cracks her knuckles so she's afraid, and she bullies Sakura by calling her large forehead and pink loser.**

**NinjaCoco-No one bullies Sasuke and Carly because Sasuke is kinda popular and Carly is scary?**

**Carly Phantom-Yup. They meet Kabuto in chapter 10.**

**NinjaCoco-Oh.**

**Danny-:'( Oh Leo. He's crying.**

**Carly Phantom-Looks like your watching Voodoo Doll's first win.**

**Danny-Sobbing Cha leader.**

**Carly Phantom-I know. So that's it and see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Team 7 In Casper

**Carly Phantom-Everyone's asleep so I'll wake them up. *sneaks up to Danny and take out a horn* WAKE UP WE HAVE A CHAPTER TO DO!**

**Danny-MOTHER OF PEARL! PHANTOM!**

**Sakura-*yawns* Are we doing a chapter now?**

**Carly Phantom-*through horn* YES!**

**Sasuke-You didn't update for a week.**

**Carly Phantom-*through horn* I TRIED BUT I HAD A PARTY TO ATTEND THEN I WAS BUSY AND STUFF!**

**Sasuke-...**

**Carly Phantom-Ok! Reviews.**

**Drake (Guest)-Naruto has a big role in this fanfic too. **

**NinjaCoco-... I read it.**

**Carly Phantom-Moving on. This chapter is when you all go to Casper High for a semester just to hide your identity. But-**

**NinjaCoco-You got detention by Mr. Lancer!**

**Danny-Why?**

**Carly Phantom-Danny for sleeping in class, Roman for throwing a football at Lancer, Carly for beating up Dash, Amanda for texting, Naruto for calling Lancer bald headed weirdo and eating ramen in class, **

**Naruto-BELIEVE IT! And he is bald. And a weirdo.**

**Carly Phantom-Well, I think I like Lancer as a character. Continuing, Sasuke for talking, Sakura for trying to hide her hair in her hat, Sam for calling Paulina a shallow girl and Tucker for using a PDA or maybe loitering in the girl's bathroom.**

**Sakura-*gags***

**Sasuke-What?**

**Carly Phantom-About loitering in the girl's bathroom? That's Tucker Foley for ya. Oh yeah. They are 13 but Amanda, Roman, Sam and Tucker are a grade ahead so they all go to 9th instead.**

**Danny-Yup. **

**Carly Phantom-There might be someone joining detention with you all! Lets get this chapter started!**

Chapter 9-Team 7 In Casper

Carly's POV

"**NO WAY I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!**" Naruto yelled.

"You have to Naruto." I said. "We have no other choice." We were standing in front of Casper High. Sakura had a baseball hat so no one can look weirdly at her pink hair.

"You guys are ninth graders? I thought you are 13." Danny asked.

"We skipped a grade." Amanda answered.

"I didn't. The school didn't want me." Roman said.

"Wha?" I asked. Sasuke was looking so cool today. He was in a leather jacket with the Uchiha sign on it. All the girls were fawning over him.

"Hey there." one of the girls said to Sasuke.

"Paulina." Sam hissed.

"Oh! Is it the loser twins, goth and geek! And look, a ramen loving dork, two losers who look like the loser twins, a baseball fanatic," Paulina started then she started flirting with Sasuke. "And a hot dude." Sasuke looked weirdly at Paulina then leaned to me.

"Can you help me? She's crazy." he asked.

"Yeah. Pretend that we are dating so just.." I started and he got the message. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Paulina." he said. "But I'm with Carly." Sakura looked in horror and Danny spit out his water all over Paulina.

"Gross! Loser!" Paulina whined and walked away.

"We were just kidding Sakura and Danny." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Ok." Sakura said.

"Awesome dude!" Roman said and he slapped Danny's back. "I can't believe you would do that on the most popular girl in the school."

"The most popular?" Danny asked.

"Lets just go to class." Amanda said.

*In Mr. Lancer's class*

"So today.." Mr. Lancer said and droned about Shakespear. Danny was asleep, Amanda was texting and Tucker was on his PDA. Ugh, Shakespear is so boring! And I don't understand what the book is saying at all! "So... **CHICKEN SOUP FOR THE SOUL!** Daniel Fenton, Amanda Fenton, Sakura Haruno and Tucker Foley! **DETENTION!**" Danny woke up and fell off his chair.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked. She wasn't asleep or texting or even using a PDA.

"Hats. Off." Mr. Lancer said.

"Fine!" Sakura said and took off her hat.

"**PINK HAIR?!**" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Its. My. Natural. Colour." Sakura said, punctuating each word.

"Pink is not a natural colour Miss. Haruno." Mr. Lancer said. "Well, since your parents approve, I'll accept it."

"So no detention?" Sakura asked.

"Still you have detention." Mr. Lancer said.

"Crap." Sakura said.

"What was that?" Lancer asked.

"Nothing." she answered.

"I'm awake. And ok." Danny said and got up from the floor.

"Wait, is that Fentonio or his cousin?" Dash asked.

"Cousin, Dash." Roman said.

"What's the difference with you two Roman Fenton?" Lancer asked. Roman holded out his football.

"Cause I'm a football lover and he's not." Roman answered then threw the football at Lancer's head. "Goal."

"Roman Fenton, looks like detention with your sister, cousin, best friend and Miss. Haruno." Lancer said. "And take your football back." Sasuke was talking to me, Naruto and Sakura since Danny was far away.

"So I found out that Amity Park is somewhere in this place named America. There's this map behind us and I saw the, what's it called, state, Indiana where we are is in this location." Sasuke explained while he pointed at America.

"Great work Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Interesting." I said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, detention for talking while I'm talking." Lancer said. "And Naruto Uzumaki for eating in my class." Naruto was secretly eating ramen during class.

"But I want to eat ramen, bald headed weirdo!" Naruto yelled.

"Looks like I need to call your parents afterwards." Lancer said.

"Looks like the loser squad has detention. Better watch out Manson cause you might join your little boyfriend in detention." Paulina said.

"**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!** Shallow freak!" Sam yelled.

"Sam Manson, detention for yelling and calling names." Lancer said. "And Paulina Sanchez for threatning her." **(Sakura-Wait, Paulina too?**

**Carly Phantom-Don't interrupt the story.)**

"What?" Paulina asked.

"Detention." Lancer said.

"Great." Paulina huffed.

"Ok. Class is over. I gave nine people detention today. Go to your next class." Lancer said and left. Everyone got their bags and left the room.

*In the hall*

No one's POV

"I can't believe they gave us all detention. On our first day! That's just stupid!" Sakura complained.

"He gave me detention on my first day." Roman said.

"Ok?" Carly asked.

"Carly. You're the only one out of all of us who hasn't got detention." Danny said.

"I know. I might." Carly said.

"Hey Fentertainment Tonight! It's your lucky day! Wedgie day!" a voice yelled.

"Come on." Roman came to them.

"Today your cousin and your ramen friend are joining." Dash said.

"Wait." Danny said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Ramen Boy and Fenturd. You're going after Fentoilet." Dash said and gave Roman a wedgie

"Oww!" Roman yelled.

"Get him down!" Carly stepped up. "**NOW!**"

"Why should I? You're just Fentertainment Tonight's cousin." Dash retorted. She cracked her knuckles.

"You just crossed the line." she said and kicked Dash square on his chin. He fell down and Roman got set free. "This is what you get if you cross the line."

"Carliegh Fenton. Detention for hurting one of our quarterbacks!" Lancer yelled and left.

"See." Carly said.

"Wow! You're awesome so far! You even beat up a quarterback!" Roman said.

"Thanks." Carly said.

"Hey Carly Fenton!" Paulina said. She was with a blond girl and 2 quarterbacks.

"What do you want?" Carly asked.

"If you are dating Sasuke Uchiha, why aren't you close to him or even kiss him?" she asked.

'_Wait, she wants to see if we actually are dating? If we don't do it, then she'll be more annoying. I got it.'_ Carly thought.

"I'll be right back." she said and took Sasuke's, Danny's, Naruto's and Sakura's hands to a janitor's closet.

"So what are you two going to do?" Danny asked.

"We need to stage a kiss." Carly answered.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"Don't be shocked Naruto and Sakura please." Carly said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

"Sure!" Naruto said. Everyone came out of the crammed janitor's closet. Carly stood in front of Paulina and her 'A-Listers' with Sasuke.

"If you want to see a kiss..." Carly started and grabbed Sasuke's jacket. "A kiss you'll get." She pulled Sasuke closer and kissed him. It was forced but both of them enjoyed it. Her arms was around his neck and his arms were on her waist. Danny, Amanda and Roman were cheering, and everyone else was clapping except for the A-Listers.

"You see, they're together." Sakura said. Someone cleared their throat and Carly and Sasuke broke off.

"Well." It was Mr. Lancer. "We have another pair of lovebirds at this school." He looked at Roman and Sam.

"We're not lovebirds!" Roman and Sam said at the same time.

"Miss. Benson and quarterbacks, can you all go to lunch?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes sir." they all said and ran off.

"So you all. Your detention is..." Mr. Lancer started. "Come with me." All followed Mr. Lancer to the park. "Do you see that elderly on that tree." He pointed at a man with silver hair and a forehead protector.

'_Wait.'_ Carly thought.

'_He's...' _Danny thought.

'_A ninja!' _Team 7 thought at the same time.

"I want you all to help him down. That is your detention." Mr. Lancer said. "Miss. Sanchez. I'm having you to scrub the chalkboards in the classroom."

"Come on! I don't want to chip my manicure that I got yesterday!" Paulina pouted. Amanda came to Paulina and said, "You can do it again. There is always another time."

"Miss. Sanchez. Come with me. The others! Do your punishment." Mr. Lancer said and walked away with Paulina stomping behind.

"Wow and I'm the whiny one." Naruto said.

"Guys. We have a problem." Carly said. "That man... he's a ninja!"

**Carly Phantom-The end.**

**Danny-COME ON THAT WAS THE GOOD PART! **

**NinjaCoco-Cliffhangers. What fun they are.**

**Danny-They clearly aren't. **

**Carly Phantom-Where are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi?**

**Danny-I dunno.**

**Carly Phantom-This is outrageous. Naruto Shippuden is ending, there is a new Naruto movie that involves cowboys... COWBOYS AND NINJAS?! ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?! THAT IS JUST OUT OF THE QUESTION! **

**Danny-Phantom...**

**Carly Phantom-THE NEW EPISODE OF NARUTO IS ABOUT IF SASUKE WANTS TO BECOME HOKAGE OR STILL WANTS TO DESTROY KONOHA AND I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THURSDAY!**

**NinjaCoco-Carly Phantom...**

**Carly Phantom-EID WAS TODAY AND I WOKE UP AT 6:30 TODAY! AND I HAVE BEEN ON HIATUS FOR NO APPARENT REASON AND AND...**

**Danny-Calm down.**

**Carly Phantom-I CAN'T!**

**NinjaCoco-*hits Carly Phantom with a frying pan* That'll calm her down.**

**Danny-*backs away***

**Carly Phantom-*holds head* Ugh. What happened? **

**Danny-Nothing.**

**Carly-Sooooo, sorry if the kiss between Carly and Sasuke is a bit rushed. **

**Sasuke-PHANTOM! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!**

**Carly Phantom-CAUSE!**

**Danny-Calm down.**

**Carly Phantom-Ok. I don't want to be hit by a frying pan. *looks at NinjaCoco* This is not Tangled. I'm not Flynn Rider. I like the name Eugene better anyways. **

**Danny-We're not supposed to be talking about Disney! This is Naruto and Danny Phantom!**

**Carly Phantom-Ok! So do you want to know who that silver hair guy is? You'll find out in the next chapter. So-**

**Naruto-WE HAVE TO HELP A NINJA DOWN A TREE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! **

**Carly Phantom-MR. LANCER THINKS THAT IS AN ELDERLY!**

**Danny-*quickly* Like, favourite and review to make Carly Phantom's summer more fun. Bye!**

**Naruto-BELIEVE IT!**


End file.
